


A Soft Spot

by redtaxi



Category: Luther (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtaxi/pseuds/redtaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Morgan gets an unwelcoming visitor and both share a tell of the Johns in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Following the trend of Luther/Sherlock crossovers, I join the racks of the Morgan & Holmes fan club.  
> Apologies in advance for stale writing, grammar mistakes or just poor effort.

Just before the daily serving of stale bread and cold meats, Alice was dragged from the luncheon room to a padded cell. Placed in a chair across from a steel table, she sat in front of two officers each on one of her sides. Curious as she was, Alice did not utter a word until a static reply came over one of their radios, _"Visitor is here"._

John, her chest immediately flooding with warmth and excitement. Rubbing the scars across her wrist, she plotted their conversation quickly. She would thank him shyly first. With tired eyes, he would laugh, knowing well that she had already begun their game.

 _But you love it too, don't you John?_   She would then mercilessly taunt him for not coming sooner, leaving her here to all sorts of trouble.

Red lips licked themselves confidently as the guard got up to shift the bolted door open.

"Ms. Morgan."

Her teeth sunk into her lip angrily.

A pale face man watched her carefully, as her eyes flew over and behind him almost imperceptibly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Ms. Morgan, however, we must have a chat." The man smirked as he sat down across her, his head slightly tilting towards her.

To the surprise of the man, she pulled it all back into a shy smile and said softly. "I can't say I remember you...Mr..?"

"You wouldn't have. We've never met." He said sharply, his hands flew to straighten up his coat. "Tragic story about your parents. Sincerest apologies."

Alice gave nothing away as she purposely shook her head sadly. _I wouldn't call it tragic..._

"Committed so maliciously. The method, the execution, all of it was...loathsome." He was taunting her now. _Oh see this smug child, he's trying to catch on._

She could have laughed pathetically. But instead, she gave a quiet sob. One guard got up to hand her a tissue.

"Lestrade, Ms. Morgan and I need to be alone."

The grey-haired man, Alice barely acknowledged coming in, looked with disbelief at him.

"Sherlock, she's under full observation. I can't pull..."

"There are four cameras in this room, yes?" The smug man ignored his companion, directing his question to a guard sitting behind her.

"Yes, sir."

"Then she wouldn't be leaving anyone's sight. You can all watch from outside."

She watched the scene unwillingly impressed as her guards, followed by his companion all exited the padded room. _Power. He think he's dripping with it._

He wasted no time as the door clicked shut. "You murdered your parents, Alice."

_Are you ready to play?_

Sherlock Holmes came again the following week. And the one after that.

Each week, their time would play out the same. The guards retreated unhappily, their dislike of the stranger almost rivaling her own.

Each time, he would sit across the steel table, pressing one question after another. And after each answer, he would leave the exact way he came. With nothing.

Once, he came along with a older man, scruffily dressed.

He sat in the corner, watching them both play her little game.

She made the mistake of calling out to him once but Holmes was quick to steer her back to him.  _A soft spot. Never a good thing to hold._

The next time, she made sure to trial this new found discovery.

"Boyfriend or your occasion lover?" Smiling wicked at him, Alice asked boldly.

Holmes didn't flinch as his reply came smooth and almost rehearsed. "Neither."

"Oh don't be afraid. We all have sordid little secrets." She leaned forward, dark red hair falling across her face.

"Do you consider your parents' murder one of those sordid secrets or just an accomplishment?"

She laughed pleasantly.

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Your partner."

He only hesitated for moment before replying, "John."

She grasped her hand to her chest in a girlish gasp.

"John." She whisper reverently, only a sweet mocking to Holmes' ears. "Lovely name."


End file.
